


Teacher’s Pet

by hoeforbokuto



Category: SUGAWARA - Fandom, haikyuu, setter - Fandom
Genre: Adults, Consensual, F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, I Tried, Karasuno, Legal, Lemon, Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Timeskip, im sorry this is my first one, pls be nice, setter, slowburn, uni - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoeforbokuto/pseuds/hoeforbokuto
Summary: You’re an education major with her first internship at the local elementary school, but you get to work under the hot young teacher- Sugawara Koshi. Working under him both around the kids, and in /private/
Relationships: Suga - Relationship, Suga x Reader - Relationship, Sugawara Koshi - Relationship, Sugawara x reader, Teacher x Student - Relationship, teacher x assistant
Comments: 8
Kudos: 185





	Teacher’s Pet

You wake up late to get to class, leaving your dorm room slightly untidy in your rush. You make it to EDU239 just in time to be not considered tardy, after a quick apology to your professor, you take your seat beside your best friend.

“Do you have time to change before internship?” he whispers as the professor's lesson begins. Shit, it’s Friday… you start your assistant teaching study today. You nod uneasily. You’ll just have to skip your next class to go back to the dorms. Your friend laughs silently, of course he knows your schedule and that you definitely do not have time to change. You’d been both looking forward to, and dreading, this day since last semester. Of course you were excited to work in a classroom with real students, but it was terrifying.

The entire class flew by in a blur as you fiddled with your fingers and wondered what kind of impression you would make today.

“Where are you interning again?” he asks, walking with you back to the dorms. 

“Ummm,” you pull out your phone to check the email, “It’s a Mr. Sugawara, he teaches kindergarten grade at the elementary building just a few streets away.”

“Oooh, I’ve heard he’s cool… young too, I don’t think he’s had any interns yet.” your friend tries to comfort your nerves, following you into your room. “Remember, don’t wear a dress or anything that doesn’t stretch. Kindergarten is a lot of up and down on the carpet, and dancing, and stuff like that.”

You nod, digging through your closet. You still want to make a good impression, so you figure a cotton dress over a pair of leggings would work well… once you get comfortable and feel like the teacher knows you better, you’ll start wearing t-shirts, or sweaters instead. You come out of the separate closet area to show your friend your outfit. He approves, and hands you your flats to wear, and a scrunchie for in case you need to put your hair up.

“I have to be there in half an hour, so I should get there in 15 minutes to get my bearings…” you take a deep breath, forcing your heart to stop racing. “How do I look?”

“You look like a kindergarten teacher,” your friend holds both of your hands, “breath. You know you’re going to be amazing. How else would you have gotten an internship opportunity after just one semester of schooling?” He smiles and kisses the top of your head. “Now go teach some kids how to read.”

You nod, and let out a deep breath. Leaving your friend in your room to quickly make your way to your car to drive to the school.

Once in the school you’re relieved you left early… you had to sign in with your ID, take a staff photo, and of course find your way to the classroom. The door was already open so you knocked twice just to call attention to yourself before walking in.

An attractive man with messy grey hair sat cross legged on a carpet having a very animated chat with a small group of five year olds. “Ah!” he exclaims, and jumps up with a smile, “you must be Miss Y/L/N.” You nod with a smile. “Class, can we welcome our new friend?”

The children welcome you in messy unison, making you laugh lightly. You walk to the rug to say hello and smile at them all. Mr. Sugawara introduces them each then himself, “and you know who I am I assume, Mr. Sugawara, but that’s a bit of a mouthful, the kids call me Mr. S.” 

You shake his hand then sit in the seat he pulls out for you. You watch quietly, despite a few giggles here and there, as he has intense conversations about things that these kids must find so important in their sweet little lives. Your favorite topic was how crazy one boy thought it was that his dog has to go to doggy school… because, of course, dogs don’t go to school.

As you watched you memorized each of Mr. S’s faces… how happy he got when his students were happy, and how apathetic he looked when a student was sad. It was so clear that he cares for these kids more than anything. He was wearing a polo and stretchy dress-pant-looking bottoms. He was clearly fit, and when you shook his hand he towered over you, but somehow not in an overly intimidating way.

You wanted to text your friend about him… but it’s disrespectful to pull your phone out while interning. You would have to wait until you were back on campus.

“Ah, well, would you look at the time?” Mr. S stands from the rug… you thought his question was rhetorical, but every little head looked up at the clock, their eyebrows cinched as they tried to read it. 

A little girls hand shot up, Mr. S said her name, she confidently replied, “9:45, time to go to music class.” Mr. S praised her for reading the clock, and announced she would be line leader today then allowed the other students to line up behind you.

“Miss Y/L/N, would you like to walk with us to the music room?” a little boy tugged on your sleeve, and you nodded with a smile, “can I hold your hand while we walk?” you nod again, and he excitedly grasps your hand and drags you to the back of the line with him.

Mr. S turns around and gives you a smile that makes your heart stop. He’s holding the hand of the little girl in the front of the line. Every so often on the way to the music room, he turns around to remind the children there’s so talking in the halls, or just to give you a reassuring smile. Each time he does this, your heart jumps a little.

“Ahh, now that the kids are gone, we can relax,” Mr. S pulls out a chair for you by his desk, then sits back in his chair and props his feet up, “you can call me Suga or my given name, Koshi.”

“I’m Y/N,” you sit in the chair he prepared from you, and fiddle with your hands in your lap.

“You don’t have to be so nervous, y/n,” Koshi laughs, it rings like a bell and kind of does make you less nervous, “kids are easy, they like anyone who smiles at them… it’ll get easier.”

You nod, looking up at his hazel eyes for just a moment before looking back down.

He chuckles, pulling out a calendar, “let’s talk about our schedule, do you have a notebook or anything?” you nod and pull out your stationary. “So, you’ll be here Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays? 9:30 until … what time do you leave?”

“Well, I don’t have any afternoon classes those days… so I can stay as long as you want, or leave at noon and still get my intern hours in.” you fiddle with your pencil, mindlessly doodling on the corner of your planner page.

Koshi nods, “hmm, I think kids would be a bit disappointed if you were gone whenever they returned from the cafeteria… so perhaps you could stay until 3o’clock dismissal?”

“Yeah, of course!” you jot down in your notes intern; 9:30-3 MWF. “Does 9:30 work for you or am I interrupting anything?”

“Nope, 9:30 is perfect… or even if you get here earlier it’s okay,” he finished writing you into the schedule then turns his chair toward you, you can’t look away now. “We do some bell work from 9 until they’re done, then I let them chat with me about whatever they want until they have their special classes at 10 each day.”

You nod, noting their class schedule in your notebook. 

Noticing you’re writing it down, Koshi continues to explain the kids day to you. “We’ll go to pick them up from class at 10:45, then have math lesson until lunch at 12.” he pauses, you nod, continuing to write the schedule, just to avoid looking at him and feeling awkward, “they get 45 minutes for lunch, then 15 minutes of outside recess. Then we’ll do reading and writing, mixed with some history… then science, kind of.”

You write everything down, wishing he would just talk forever because his voice feels like velvet.

Everything went exactly as he said it would after you collected the kids from music class. You started to be a bit more comfortable with the kids, but still couldn’t look Koshi in the eyes without your stomach flipping upside down. He would tell you to help a few kids here and there, but you always just nodded and quickly looked away.

After dismissal you went back to campus to find your friend still in your room, doing his homework at your desk, your roommate also here now. He looked up excited to hear about your day as soon as you came in.

You groan, tossing your bag onto your bed before collapsing onto the floor, “you were right, he is great.”

“Yeah??” 

“Is he as hot as the rumors say?” your roommate smirks down at you from her top bunk.

“Yes,” you plant your face into your hands, “he can’t be more than a few years older than we are!” 

“Were there… fireworks??” your friend asks dramatically.

“I couldn’t even look him in the eye.”

“Welllll, you’ll just have to do better next week then,” your roommate lays back down on her pillow, “sexy teacher, hot young intern…” her voice was thick with sexual suggestion. 

You throw a pillow at her to make her shut up, but you mind can’t help but wander to exactly where she wanted it to.

The weekend was dull, your life is dull. Study, do homework, plan for the week ahead. Only now, interning was part of your week’s plans.

On Monday you remembered to dress appropriately before going to class so you wouldn’t have to skip your second class of the morning. You got to the elementary building by 9:20, just enough time to fix your mascara and sign in to the front desk. You smoothed out your dress and made sure your leggings weren’t twisted before heading into the classroom.

The students greeted you with excitement from the rug, and Koshi shot you a smile that made you momentarily black out. But you’d promised yourself that this week you’d lose the shy-girl mentality and show him just how great of a teacher you can be. Teachers don’t lose it when someone smiles at them, teachers are actors… pretend you’re holding it together even if you’re not.

“Good morning class, good morning Mr. S!” You smile brightly, forcing yourself to make eye contact with Koshi if even for a split moment.

He seemed a little surprised at your comfort, but not in a bad way, “Good morning, Miss y/l/n! We’re happy to have you back.” He excused himself from the class and allowed them to talk amongst themselves for a moment. “y/n,” he said quietly once he was close enough, “I got you a coffee this morning, you seem like you’d take it sweet so… it’s sweet.” He hands you an iced coffee from your favorite cafe.

“Sweet is perfect, thank you,” you swish the ice around, then take a sip. You definitely needed the caffeine, normally you would have taken a nap after your early morning classes, but now you’d be interning and wouldn’t have a chance to.

“I suggest you come up with a quick story about what you did this weekend,” Koshi winks at you with a chuckle, “the kids are going to ask.” You take one more sip, then set your coffee on the desk where it was before. “C’mon,” Koshi guides you with his hand lightly set on your back. Goosebumps erupt everywhere, but luckily your sleeves and pants hide it. You sit beside him on the rug, feet tucked to the side.

“Miss y/l/n!” a little girl squeaks, grabbing one of your hands, “what did you do this weekend?”

“Hmm, well… I worked on my school work, and spent time with my friends.” you answer honestly, really not having been given the chance to think of any fun stories.

“Who are your friends? What did you do?” 

“My roommate is (female/best/friend), and my other friend is (male best friend)... we watched some movies and helped each other with school work,” you tell them about your life, “f/b/f is a really good artist, she wants to be an art teacher so she drew a really pretty picture of m/b/f and I together.”

“Oooooh,” another girl leans forward, oohing at you in a sing-song voice, “is m/b/f your boooyyyyfrriiieeennndddd?”

You laugh, shaking your head, “nope, we are all just friends.”

“Okay, okay,” Koshi chuckles beside you, “let’s give Miss y/l/n a break, yeah? Why don’t you tell me how doggy school went for your little friend?” he booped a boy on the nose, making him giggle before he dove into a story about all the things his dog was learning and how cool it is.

Today you walked the kids to art class, and a little girl asked to hold your hand in the back of the line. Koshi did the same thing he did on friday, turning around and giving you a smile every once in a while as you walked.

“You know,” Koshi pulled a chair beside him again as he sat in his own, “you don’t have to lie to them about being in a relationship, it’s good for kids to see happy people in healthy relationships.”

“I didn’t lie,” you laugh lightly, grabbing your coffee from the desk before sitting beside him, facing him slightly, “m/b/f is just my best friend, another education major.”

“Ahh,” he nods, “no boyfriends? girlfriends? romantically, I mean.”

“Nope,” you shrug, sipping your coffee, “most of the people I’ve met in college are only here for school… I don’t plan on ever leaving my hometown so I wouldn’t want to get attached to someone who’s leaving eventually.”

“Oh did you grow up here?” he raises an eyebrow.

“I grew up in the town over, but only about half an hour away…” you smile, “I’m dorming at uni though, just to get a taste of being on my own before I really am, ya know? I’ll probably get an apartment somewhere in the area next semester.”

“Good for you, seems like you have a nice handle on your life plans,” he nods, taking a sip of his own coffee. 

“What about you?” you question. He raises an eyebrow. “Any relationships?”

“Ahh,” he laughs lightly, “no, nothing here. Between school and lesson plans, most women don’t get it when I don’t have a lot of time on my hands.”

You nod, understanding. “Nobody ever takes the education majors seriously in uni either, but we get so much work in our education courses, plus our core courses, and then of course internships if we’re offered or accepted…” you sigh, swishing around the ice in your coffee again, “teachers got it rough out here.”

Koshi laughs fully, making your heart do flips. “Yeah, I remember that… you’ll get through it. You’re smart, otherwise the school wouldn’t have accepted you as an intern.”

You know he’s right, but having him give you such affirmation makes your cheeks feel instantly hotter. He pulls out some papers from their bell work to start grading it. You follow his hands with your eyes, watching their movements. Everything he did was so fluid, so enticing.

After a few minutes you hear him chuckle and look up to see him watching you, your eyes widen and your cheeks heat. “You can come closer if you want to see how I’m grading,” he moves his chair a bit so you can move yours so you’re sitting at the desk as well. Of course, just watching him grade. That’s not embarrassing.

You sit watching him for a bit, by now you’ve memorized all the correct answers. You’ve also memorized every mark on his hands, they way his knuckles move, the shape of his fingers wrapped around the pen.

“Want to try?” he raises an eyebrow at you, you nod and he hands you the pen. It’s still warm from his hand. Easy enough, just put a star next to the right ones. You start going but Koshi laughs to himself, “no, no… I do it very precisely, look…” he places his hand over yours on the pen, making your heart beat a mile a minute, “I make sure the center of the star is right over the number,” he draws a star perfectly centered over the number, holding your hand to be as if you’re drawing the number.

You were so focused on his hand on yours, that it wasn’t until he removed his hands that you realized that when he leaned toward you he placed his hand on your knee to brace himself.

Suddenly your knee felt cold and you wished he’d left his hand there. But of course it was only there to sturdy himself while he helped you draw a star. He didn’t mean anything by it.

“I can’t read this one’s writing…” you turn toward Koshi a bit, moving the paper toward him. He leans toward you, his hand going back to your knee for stability. yes. “Can you translate?”

He sets his phone down, he was mindlessly scrolling through his socials. “Ah, yeah he’s a tough one…” he shakes his head, then helps you through some of the answers. When he was finished, he picked his phone back up and kept scrolling… though this time his hand stayed set on your knee. He probably forgot.

You continue grading as his thumb drives you crazy subconsciously rubbing circles on your leg, occasionally squeezing whenever he took a deep breath or saw something unsettling on his phone. Maybe he’d just forgotten his hand was there, but you loved the feeling of him touching you; so much so that you refused to acknowledge that you were finished grading because you didn’t want to snap him back into reality. Maybe it was wrong… but what’s the harm in a little knee touching?

Instead of actively showing you were done grading, you quietly pulled a piece of blank paper toward you and just doodled on it. Things like stars and smiley faces and hearts. 

You feel his hand start to move and feel yourself getting sad at the thought of losing his touch. But it didn’t leave, it moved ever so slightly further up your thigh. You dared to look toward him, he was staring at his phone, probably his hand moved subconsciously. He glanced at you, and you quickly went back to doodling. Now he’d really move his hand.

Except he didn’t. He sighed, and gently squeezed your thigh where his hand landed.

Maybe you were imagining things and he didn’t actually look at you. A few minutes pass of him mindlessly rubbing his thumb over your thigh, it started to move again.

An alarm on his phone went off signaling it was time to get the kids, you both jumped. You walked to the art room in silence, as if nothing had happened. Nothing did happen.

The kids came back from art, and you helped them with some math problems. They used little bears to practice adding and subtracting. Easy things, but the process was confusing to the kids at first.

“Oh, would you look at the time?” Koshi sighs out loud, every little head turns toward the clock, you giggle because of how cute it is. 

“Oh, oh, 11:52!” the boy you were kneeling beside calls out the exact answer.

Koshi raises an eyebrow, “that was very specific, did Miss y/l/n help you?” The boy shakes his head. “Hmmm, I don’t know…” Koshi makes a face, “my kindergarten friends are getting awfully smart, I just can’t believe it sometimes.” 

The kids all laughed and shouted about how smart they are. Koshi quieted them down gently, then had them line up at the door to go to the cafeteria. 

After touching so many kids workspaces you had to wash your hands before you could even think about eating lunch. You wouldn’t eat much, just some crackers and fruit… you wouldn’t want to risk an upset stomach while at the school. 

You stood at the kindergarten sized sink, bent over to wash your hands. You feel a hand on your back, but it's quickly gone as Koshi bends over beside you to wash his hands as well. You glance over, taking in the proximity of your faces. Before your thoughts get ahead of you, you stand up, drying your hands on a paper towel. Koshi stands soon after, not moving away so you’re still just as close together. 

He looks down at you as you both dry your hands. He leans around you to toss his towel in the trash bin, his body pushing into your momentarily. As he comes back around, his hand trails around you; from your back down to your waist, then tracing up your arm until he takes the towel from it. He leans around you once again to toss away your towel. This time his hand stops tracing when it hits your lower back.

You step forward out of instinct. This gives him more confidence, and he tightens his grip on your back, pulling you into him.

“I’ve wanted to kiss you since the second you walked into my classroom, y/n,” he says, his voice low and hoarse.

“Kiss me, then… Koshi,” your voice comes out barely a whisper, but enough for him to hear. 

He bends down to kiss you softly. You kiss him back, one of your hands moving to grasp onto the flexed bicep of the arm that’s holding you to him, your other laying on his chest.

You squeeze into his bicep, causing him to release a low grunt and deepen the kiss. Both of his hands wrap around you, holding you into him. You crane your neck and go as high onto your toes as you can, anything to get your face closer you his, anything to deepen the kiss. 

One of his arms goes under your butt, lifting you up. Immediately you wrap your legs around him, clinging to him. One of your arms wraps around him, as the other hand tangles into his hair. 

Your tongues fight in each others mouths until, inevitably, his wins. You can’t get close enough, squeezing yourself against him as tight as you can. One of his arms is supporting under your ass, while the other found its way up the back of your dress, his hand squeezing into your bare skin.

You can feel your core getting hot, your body aching for him… craving for more. You’re pretty sure you can feel his body wanting you, too.

His mouth leaves yours, you whimper momentarily but he quickly satisfies by leaving light kisses and bites down your neck and shoulder. You release your grip slightly, to lean back and give him room to kiss down on you.

He carries you back toward his desk and sets you down on top of it before continuing to make out with you. You can feel how hard he is as he presses between your legs while he kisses you. His cock threatening to rip through the fabrics keeping it hidden.

His hands trail down your body, leaving goosebumps in their path, when he gets to the hem of your dress he slips his hands underneath it. His fingers squeezing into the tender skin around your ribs, occasionally brushing over your boobs; each time making you arch into him, begging for more. His hands trail back down, landing at the hem of your leggings, he hooks his fingers onto them before breaking the connection between your mouths. 

“Is this okay?” his voice was low, pleading but dark and dominant.

You nod, “yes, Koshi, please.”

In a swift movement your leggings and panties are both gone, leaving your bare ass on his desk. He gently rubs your pussy with two fingers, staring into your eyes. You let out a deep breath, closing your eyes and releasing your head back.

Koshi gently lifts your head back up to look at him, “I want you to look at me,” his voice was more like a growls than anything, you could probably cum just from that. He looks into your eyes for a moment before he places a passionate kiss on your mouth for a few seconds, his fingers never leaving your dripping center. 

He pulls away from the kiss, looking directly into your eyes. He pulls his fingers away, making you twitch at the loss of contact. Smirking, he sucks all of your moisture off of his middle finger, closing his eyes as he does so, moaning softly. He opens his eyes, watching your face as he slowly pulls the single finger from his mouth. He places his index finger still covered in you at your lips, you open and he slides the finger into your mouth, allowing you to taste yourself. You keep your eyes open, suctioning onto his finger, swirling your tongue around it to lick off every last drop of yourself. His eyes bore into you, filled with hunger.

He removes the finger from your mouth with a pop, his face immediately dives between your legs. The pleasure is instant as his tongue moves in expert patterns around your clit. You moan quietly, releasing your head back to just savor the feeling. He dips his tongue into the center of your wetness, groaning. He pulls back just for a moment, to growl “god, you taste so damn good.” His voice makes you moan back, your core twitching for him.

His tongue flicks in quick motions over your clit, suddenly two fingers dip into your center. You moan out his name as hi continues sucking and licking your pleasure spot, and pumps you with his fingers.

“Oh my god, Koshi,” you moan, tangling one of your hands into his hair.

He hums in response, the vibration hitting you and making you twitch up against him.

“I’m… I—”

“Cum for me, y/n,” he demands, his growl deep in his throat. He continues pumping with his fingers and making out with your clit. You feel the buildup in your stomach, your hands tighten in his hair, every muscle tightens as you release onto his fingers. He removes his fingers, licking up your ecstasy. He stands up straight, slowly sucking you off of his fingers in your line of view.

You grab his shirt, pulling him down to make out with you again. Your hands claw at his chest, never able to get enough of him. You grab the belt loops on his pants, pulling him closer. You break the kiss, looking up at him breathlessly, “I want you to fuck me, Koshi.”

He growls, and helps as you undo his pants, pulling down both his pants and his boxers. His impressive member bounces free, you exhale at the sight of it. Staring into his eyes, you wipe your soaking pussy with one hand to use your own moisture as a make shift lube, then grasp his cock, slowly pumping it. He lets out a low growl, diving back into kissing you, “you’re so damn hot, y/n,” he breaths out between kissing you.

“Fuck me, Koshi,” this was all the confirmation he needed. He pulled himself out of your hand and slammed into your aching pussy. You yelped out in pain and pleasure, too loud, he leaned forward and placed a hand over your mouth to silence you as he slowly pumped himself into you.

He let out strings of curse words, and oh my gods. 

He was so fucking big. It hurt and felt amazing, your body was so overwhelmed. You slipped your hand under his shirt for skin-to-skin contact, no doubt leaving your mark down his back with your nails. 

You moaned into his hand, his other hand slipped up your dress and occasionally pinches your nipple, the pain only making the experience more pleasurable overall. Your free hand reaches down to touch yourself, rubbing your own clit as he pumps in and out of you.

“Oh my… god… You’re… unf… you’re so…. oh my god…” Koshi moans out quietly between thrusts. His pace picking up, thrusts becoming more violent; all of which only brings you closer to your climax as well.

He moves his hand from your mouth to brace himself on the desk as he pushes into you harder and harder. You bite your lip to keep yourself quiet.

“Oh my god… Koshi… I…” 

He suddenly pulls out of you, making you gasp. But he quickly uses one arm to flip you around so your leaning over the desk. He massages your ass for a momentum before slapping it. It was hard enough to bruise, and makes you squeak. You’d never guess he’d be like that, but you definitely wouldn’t complain.

He slams into you from behind. You grab onto the table to keep yourself pressed back for him so he wasn’t pushing you away. One of his hands reached around your thighs, both pulling you closer to him and also rubbing your clit.

You moan out his name, a touch too loud. “Quiet,” he growls, and grasps your throat with his free hand. You continue to quietly moan out in pleasure. My god is he good at this. 

Every fiber in your body is enjoying what he’s doing to you. 

He lets go of your throat, his thrusts getting harder and sloppier, still hitting your g-spot every damn time. How the fuck does he do it?! 

“Koshi, right there,” you moan and he hits your g-spot even harder, pressing messy circles into your clit at the same time. You moan into your own hand, his free hand slaps your ass again, then kneads into it.

“Kosh—”

“Cum on my cock, baby girl,” he growls, leaning close enough you can feel his breath on your ear.

That was all you needed. You instantly released, letting out a moan, and saying his name. After letting you ride out your orgasm on his dick, he pulls out of you.

“Turn around,” he demands, you do as you’re told. “Swallow me.”

You quickly slide off the desk, landing gently on your knees and take him into your mouth. He moans, grabbing a fistful of your hair, fucking your face. He was going more gently on your throat than he was your pussy. After just a few pumps you feel his warm cum shoot into your mouth. You pull off of his dick to swallow, but just a moment later more shoots out, landing on your face.

He stares down at you as you swallow, then open your mouth, your tongue stretching out to lick up as much from your face as possible.

“God, you’re hot,” he mumbles, pulling you up to kiss him again. 

A man who kisses you after finishing in your mouth. god.

He goes to the linen closet and grabs two hand towels, he cleans himself with one, pulling his clothing back on, then makes his way to you. You take the towel from him just as an alarm on his phone goes off.

“Time to get the kids,” he says quietly, “you stay here and compose yourself. There’s a brush in my drawer, and unopened toothbrushes under the sink.”

You nod, letting out a breathy laugh.

Koshi shakes his head with a smile, then leans forward and kisses you again.

“Next time,” he says, “let's do this after dinner, at my place.”


End file.
